Burn story confession
by HoPe.BriNgeR1
Summary: A few days ago Lucy was just writing a new story but Natsu accidentally burned it, will Natsu make up for it or will Lucy mad at him forever?.


This is my first fanfiction so I hope you all liked it, its just a one-shot

* * *

It was just a normal day in fairy tail people laughing and fighting ,Mira and Lucy are just talking until…

Normal P.O.V.

"Ugh….. why why why." Lucy a little messed up.

"Is there something troubling you Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh… its just, nevermind." Lucy sighed.

"Mira, can I have some tea,I have to cool my head" Lucy said.

"Sure." Mirajane said to me.

A moment later

"Here you go Lucy"

"Thanks Mira-san" I say to Mira.

"Now care to tell me what's troubling you?" Mira asked.

"uhh… fine, its just another day Natsu came to my house and then…"

_Flashback_

_Normal P.O.V_

_3 days ago _

_Lucy was just writing her new story,luckily for her no sorts of trouble came to he, no writerblocks, no mess to clean, no work to do, especially NO NATSU, and her writing is almost done until…_

_CRAASSHHH!_

_Something crashing to her bed through her window and she knew very well what is that "something"._

_It was Natsu her best friend, her pink-haired idiot partner,and her always causing trouble guildmate._

"_NAATSUUU!" Lucy yelled._

"_ahh lucy keep it quite please I have very sensitive ears here" Natsu said._

"_I don't care about your ear all i care is why are you in MY bedroom"lucy said with and furious tone._

"_I was only going to visit you, sheesh you really have a bad temper do you? and everyone said I'M the bad tempered one"_

"_hmph whatever I'm going to take a shower, and you stay in your place and don't move" Lucy said._

"_okay" Natsu said_

"_I guess i just have to eat some fire, good thing I have some matches in my pocket". Then Natsu goes to seat in Lucy's chair_

_And after he light the matches he was about to eat it, but it accidentally dropped and the worst of all it dropped exactly on her newly make stories._

"_Oopss"he then began to panic._

"_(calm down Dragneel you just hide the paper and then leave )" but before he think of good place to hide the paper Lucy bathroom doorknob just jiggled that mean's Lucy done taking shower, now natsu really panicked._

_And he just take the burn paper then shove it to his pocket_

_After Lucy come out fully clothed (A/N she already changed in the bathroom)_

_Lucy then smell something burned then she saw at Natsu, she suddenly caught a piece of burned paper on Natsu's pocket._

_Then she ask Natsu "Natsu what's that on your pocket"_

_Natsu then continue panicked "uhh.. it's a… it's a… oh yeah its just.. a.. Mira to buy list I already bought all she needed so I uuhh burn it"_

"_Really" Lucy said not believing Natsu story._

"_May I have a look at that paper please". She ask_

"_uh.. noo.. it.. can make your hand dirty". He reasoned_

"_I can always wash my hand later so give it to me now". She ask politely_

_Natsu then have no other choice but to give it to her. Then_

_She look at the paper throughoutly then she began to boil as she saw at the paper… it was her story then._

"_NAATSUU HOW DARE YOU BURN MY NEW STORY!" Lucy yelled._

"_Sorry it was an accident pleasee forgive mee" Natsu beg for mercy_

"_No sorry for you now come here" Lucy now chasing after Natsu_

_Natsu then jump out of her window and run to the guild_

"_I'm gonna get you later Natsu"._

_Flashback end_

"and that's what happened" Lucy said to Mira

"you know Natsu doesn't mean it" Mira said.

"but still… im gonna get him later after he return of his mission". Lucy say with an evil aura around her.

Then the guild door burst open.

"I'm home"revealing a very particular pink haired dragon slayer said

Then Lucy run to him "there you are now you gonna feel my wrath" Lucy say with evil aura still around her.

Then Natsu began to shiver and say " ca-ca… calm down Lucy and oh yeah I got to show you something". Dragging the angry blonde celestial mage.

And Mira at the bar smiled and giggling to herself.

Outside the guild.

Normal P.O.V

"What is it you want Natsu can"t you see I'm furious at you" Lucy said coldly.

"Exactly" Natsu grinned.

"What exactly?". Lucy asked

"Here" Natsu give her a sack of money and a paper.

"What is this" Lucy asked again.

"Read the paper" Natsu said.

She see the paper for a few moments and then shocked the writing in that paper is just look like her burn story.

"How can you get this". She asked again

"Well I wrote your story back again and with the help of Mira of course". He said

She shocked how did Natsu write this back even with the help of Mira its almost Impossible.

"How did you write this all?" She ask.

"Well Mira helped me by casting some spell to make the burn writing to be readable again then I write it back well it was hard but Mira helped me too with the writing part it took me 3days to write that back and for the money I get it from my mission and share half of the reward with you, and I just want you to forgive me." The dragon slayer said.

"you are forgiven Natsu, now I can continue this at home and thanks for the money" Lucy said with a happy face.

"your welcome and see the back of the paper." he said with a slight of blush in his face

She saw at the back of the paper and Blush hard after she saw the writing.

It says:

Hey Luce im very sorry for burning your story so I decided to write it back even though I hate to write I'll do it for you and I just want to say this, I love you and I don't want you to hate me so I'm doing this even though its hard for me but for you I'll do anything its okay if you don't love me back I just want you to forgive me.

Love, Natsu

P.S. I cant say I love you right in the face because im shy and afraid of rejection so I just say it in this letter.

Then after she readed it he immediately kissed Natsu in the lips, Natsu at first looked shocked but after a short moment he kissed her back.

Then after a few moment they pull a part because the lack of air.

They breathed hard then come a silent moment but Lucy immediately broke the silence

"Natsu, I love you" Lucy said

"Glad to hear that because, I love you too" Natsu said.

"and uhh I don't know anything about romantical stuff but uhh… will you be my girlfriend" Natsu Ask shyly

"Of course you pink-haired idiot" Lucy said

Then Natsu grab lucy kissed her again passionately

* * *

Done, Finally done whew I never though it was this long. Well this is my very first fanfic so please leave a review.

(A/N cover image not really mine :'( )


End file.
